Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Ishaan rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $9.85 each and baskets of bananas for $5.14 each. Ishaan decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Ishaan need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ishaan needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the bananas. Price of kiwis + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Ishaan needs to pay $14.99.